CORE J. TL1 TRAINING PROGRAM ? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The University of Rochester Clinical and Translational Research Institute (UR CTSI) TL1 NRSA Training Core aims to produce innovative, cross-trained, experienced researchers who contribute to the rapidly evolving and shifting needs of the US clinical and translational research workforce. Our long-term model of training graduate students, year-out medical students, and postdoctoral fellows across the translational science spectrum has adapted to shifting opportunities and discoveries in science, trends in educational strategies and skills, and serves the University's distinct multicultural, geographic, and multidisciplinary needs. We focus on immersion in mentored research training and experience at multiple levels of the training pipeline to engage communities not traditionally represented among researchers, and to provide formal degree credentials through innovative programming. Leveraging the strengths of our institution, we aim to promote exposure and opportunities in the focus areas of our parent CTSA award, in particular toward: 1) building a culture of data excellence supporting extensive data integration, and 2) extending our Learning Health System to improve population health by taking clinical and translational research beyond the walls of academia. We accomplish our goals by: 1) offering a comprehensive, wrap-around, multi-leveled learning/experiential environment, 2) offering the opportunity for completion of innovative credentials to promote a career in clinical and translational science, and 3) immersion in stage-appropriate, mentored clinical/ translational research that connects populations, data, and innovations. We expand on our previous innovative strategies and programs that have been successful in recruiting underrepresented populations into our clinical research training program, which is a hallmark of the TL1. Our specific aims are as follows: Aim 1: Contribute to a diverse, well-trained clinical research workforce by recruiting, mentoring, and immersing students into a focused set of training opportunities across the translational research spectrum. Aim 2: Create a heterogeneous Trainee pipeline and stimulate interest in clinical research training and career paths by engaging priority populations (1: Deaf Trainees; 2: Underrepresented Communities; and, 3: Undergraduate students) in short-term immersive research exposures. Aim 3: Engage alumni working in a variety of sectors and industries to promote exploration of translational training and careers within and outside of academia. Aim 4: Harmonize the TL1 Program with the Administrative Core's Evaluation Working Group to ensure continuous program improvement using multiple metrics to review, revise and improve training strategies and quality as well as best practices and mentor training and evaluation. The TL1 program closely aligns governance with the KL2 program and integrates with the Hub's Translational Workforce Development Function, aiming to create and enhance a contemporary, flexible, multi-skilled base of researchers and contributors to the clinical research enterprise with practical experience across disciplines and beyond the walls of academia.